Goodbye Days
by HaveManners
Summary: Sakura departs on a journey to find the person she once was. Naruto reminisces of memories long lost. A darkness rises from the shadows. What will Sakura find on her journey? Love? Strength? Maybe both but in the end she will be a changed person. POST Epilogue .
1. Goodbye

Still not over the ending of Naruto and how horrible it was but I made a Sakura redemption fic. I need to redeem her character and Naruto's. Obviously this will be a NaruSaku story and I hope you guys enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Why did she resign herself to this life?

Is that what she always wanted?

To be home cleaning and taking care of a child not her own?

No...it wasn't.

Sakura packed her shinobi bag and dressed in her clothes. Today, was the day he was coming home and today will be the day she was set free.

All her life she walked behind the backs of Naruto and Sasuke. She's still behind them. Yes, she became the strongest medic in Konoha, maybe even the world but that didn't matter. They succeeded her in Ninja prowess and even life. They had kids, she didn't had any.

Her relationship with Sasuke was never meant to be. After the war, she longed for love and comfort but only if people knew what happened behind closed doors. He was anything but a lover. She spent most of her life chasing after the one thing she could never get. He didn't want kids with her, he wanted them with Karin. She wasn't worth it. She was simple Sakura Haruno, a clan-less medic. She chased nothing but a shadow. She was pathetic and now she was paying for it. After what he did to her, nearly killing her multiple times she still loved him and that was her biggest mistaske.

With Naruto, after the war they both hardly spoke. He ended up getting with Hinata, much to her surprise. Looking back at it now she couldn't help but regret the way she treated Naruto. As soon as Sasuke stepped back into the picture, Naruto didn't matter any more. And for that she will be eternally guilty of. She didn't even thank him for the promise he made and it seems he forgot about it. Eventually things got busy, with him becoming hokage and her being a medic and single parent they stopped talking all together. She wasn't even sure if they were still friends.

All in all, team 7 never got a happy ending. We never got proper closure. So much left unsaid. She was distant to a lot of her friends while her step-daughter Sarada is more of a friend to them than her. Sarada...she loved Sarada dearly as if she was her own daughter but she needed to get away. Sasuke was coming back today, though she didn't know when he would be the one to take care of her after all these years. Maybe the girl would find out the truth about her real mother. She was sworn not to tell her and that was just another regret added to the list. Maybe, this was a way for her to pay for all of her mistakes and failures.

However, she will atone for them, Even if she had to crawl through fire, climb mountains, cross oceans she will find herself. She will find that strong woman that lay dormant in her for so long. The woman her old friend Naruto invoked. The woman she was meant to be.

Sakura smiled before she headed out towards the Hokage Tower. A few minutes later and surprised glances from villagers she now stood in front of the office door. She felt their chakra signatures. Naruto, Hinata, Sarada, Bolt and Him...Sasuke Uchiha.

Taking a deep breath she turned the nob and walked inside. All eyes in the room landed on her. She steeled her heart, ready to make this as quick as possible.

"Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes for a second. It's been so long since she heard him call her name. He even dropped the chan. Times really have change. She opened her mouth to say something but a small figure slammed into her form.

"Mama!" Sarada cried out, hugging her mother. "Father is back." Sakura looked down at Sarada, a small smile on her face. "Yes darling, he's back..." Sakura whispered. Sarada sensed something was wrong and let go of her mother. "Mama, aren't you happy?"

Sakura walked to the Hokage's desk. Digging into her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. Sakura quickly bowed her head.

"Hokage sama, I hereby resign from my position as Head Medic." Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata gasped and held a hand close to her chest. Naruto looked surprised as did Sasuke. Sarada looked horrified. Bolt looked angry, not at her but at his father.

"Sakura what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked, wanting an explanation. Sakura sighed, She knew she would have to face him.

"I'm leaving the village." Sakura told them.

"What?! Mama, Father just got back?!" Sarada shouted, tears ready to fall. Naruto was still in shock.

"Sakura...what is this?" Naruto asked. "You can't possibly leave the village, the village needs you."

"I need you!" Sasuke shouted, his anger rising.

Sakura felt angry. Angry at Naruto and Sasuke. How dare they. The village didn't need her. They were hardly any injured. Peace had been achieve. What was there left for her here? Nothing.

"You will not tell me how to live my life!" Sakura shouted, her anger at it's peak. Everyone in the room flinched including Bolt. She turned to Sasuke.

"You left your daughter and me to travel the damn world. Did you know how lonely we felt?!"

Sarada lowered her eyes in sadness. What her mother said was true. They were so lonely, on so many nights. Naruto was shocked at this news. Even though he saw Sakura little, he never knew about this.

"You left me in lies and deceit. You left me with heartache.!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke balled his fist tightly.

"Sakura, don't do this here. Let's go home." Sasuke gritted out. Sakura folded her arms and held her ground. Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other. Sarada was crying at her parents arguing, while Bolt tried to comfort her.

"Sakura san, you're upsetting the children." Hinata firmly said. Sakura swiftly sent a glare her way, instantly she stepped back.

"Sakura, Sasuke let's talk this out." Naruto calmly said. Sakura despised him. This man she once loved. He cared nothing about himself. He was trash and wanted to be rid of him. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Hokage sama my decision is final. I will be leaving today." Sakura said, her voice ringing out through the office.

"Sakura san please think this through." Hinata told her. Sakura ignored her and kept looking at Naruto.

"I already thought it through. I'm leaving. Ino can take my place as head medic." Sakura told them.

Sasuke felt his blood boil. How could she do this? What about their child? Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura.

"Sakura what about Sarada?! What about our child?" Sasuke said, pointing at the crying girl.

Sakura became sad instantly. She loved Sarada so much but the thought of caring for another's child but her own is not what she wanted. She couldn't bare the thought of having Sarada finding out that she wasn't her mother.

Sakura walked up to Sarada and knelt down, placing a hand on her forehead. "Sarada, I promise to will come back to you." Sakura whispered. Sarada sobbed, hugging her mother tightly.

"You promise?" Sarada asked, still sobbing into her mother's shirt. Sakura gave her a tender smile.

"That's my promise of a lifetime."

Naruto froze instantly. Memories long forgotten forced their way back. He remembered his promise made to Sakura long ago. That promise he made to bring back Sasuke. Naruto snapped out of his daze as Sakura stood up.

"Hokage sama, I will be leaving." Sakura told him. Naruto never thought it would hurt to not hear Sakura call his name. They were hardly friends, barely acquaintances.

"Sakura..." Sasuke growled out.

Sakura rubbed Sarada's forehead. She turned on her heels and walked pass Sasuke, leaving without a word. He stood there as Sakura shut the door quietly. He clenched his teeth in anger.

Hinata looked on in sadness. How could Sakura do this to Sasuke? She is supposed to make Sasuke happy. Cater to his needs and her child. She upped left just like that. There was no need to fight any more. She could spend time with her family. No missions. No danger. Those days were long gone. She's pretty contented with her life. By Naruto's side.

.

.

.

Sakura leaped from tree to tree, her hair flying and a bright smile on her face. She was finally free. Free of Sasuke and that village. It was time to bloom. It was time to become the flower she once lost.

To become a strong willed woman.

To become a woman of pride.

To become a woman who wouldn't succumb to a man's every whim.

It was time. Time to see where her heart takes her.


	2. The Beginning

A re-write of chapter two.

I want to thank "ahmadaziz" for his help as well. I'm very grateful. I already have the plot for this story and know how it is going to end. I just have to get there and unlike kishimoto I will follow through with my "plans".

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

The ominous clouds rolled in as night fell. The sun had long gone down as the rain clouds settled in. The wind blew the leaves across the lonely road, some making the road filthy. Boots crushed the leaves, heading towards the town. Piercing calculating eyes surveying each dark shadow. She pulled her ninja cloak closer as the cold wind made her shudder. Her her pink hair whipped across her face as she smiled faintly.

"_Back to where it all began..__"_ Sakura thought as her eyes looked over the looking town. This place was where her first mission with team 7 happened. To think for the past month she travelled this is where she ended up. She remembered Zabuza, Haku, everything from the mission. The mission was when she first realized she had to get stronger. Naruto and Sasuke protected her constantly back then. She hated herself then and still hated that part of her.

Sakura headed to the place her old friend lived. A few minutes later she knocked on the door of the place from her memories. Passing over the "Great Naruto" bridge was quite painful for her. The memories that bridge held. Naruto being the valiant little warrior managed to prove the villagers that he was someone worth believing in. What did she contribute to that mission? Nothing. Did the villagers even acknowledge her? She doubt it. In comparison to her two teamates her feats were nothing great. Sure she healed an entire shinobi alliance but that paled in comparison to what Naruto did who gave Kakashi a whole new eye in a matter of seconds. Sakura was snapped out of her destructive thoughts when the door opened.

"Hello?" a man about in his twenties answered. Sakura instantly recognized him. Inari was him name. The grandson of the Tazuna.

"Sakura san?" Inari said in surprise. Sakura smiled

"The one and only." Sakura said softly.

"Come on inside and have some tea." Inari invited. Sakura bowed her head quickly before entering the house and muttering a soft "Thank you".

Inari and Sakura sat at the small table in the kitchen catching up with old times.

"So how are Naruto and Sasuke?" Inari asked excitedly. Sakura faked smiled before telling him.

"They're...they're fine.." Sakura said softly while staring at her tea absent-mindedly. Inari noticed her tone and frowned. Before Inari could ask what was wrong Sakura changed the subject.

"So tell me. How is the wife?" Sakura said, smiling brighter. She looked around the house. "Is she asleep?"

Inari became sad at the thought of his wife. Sakura saw this and tried to apologize.

"I'm sor-" Sakura said before Inari stopped her. He managed a small smile before he looked away with unshed tears.

"They died." Inari told her, his voice trembling a bit. Sakura felt mortified but then it hit her.

"They?" Sakura questioned.

"She was pregnant with our unborn son..." Inari said softly, a tear dropping from his right eye. Speaking about his wife had never been a topic he shared so easily but somehow with Sakura he found it easier. It was almost as if she was...

"H-how did she die?" Sakura asked slowly, her voice breaking. Immediately. Sakura realized her mistake. "I mean...you don't have to tell me. It's hard-"

"Sakura san, it's fine." Inari whispered cutting her off. Sakura felt her eyes began to water. She had always been an emotional girl. Naruto had always told her that.

Inari straightened his back and gazed out through the window. "Several months ago, she was supposed to visit her homeland. Of course I wanted go." Inari chuckled bitterly. "But she insisted she would be fine. I protested but she was a stubborn woman. She didn't want me to leave the business unattended so she got someone else to go with her instead." Inari's hand balled up into a fist.

"She boarded the boat as I watched her leave. So many thoughts ran through my mind at the moment. Nothing really positive." Inari continued. "But most of all I wanted her and my child to be safe. Several days later, a fisherman reported that they had found debris from a boat off the coast. At that instance, my fear gripped my heart." Inari said, tears now running freely down his eyes.

Sakura furiously wiped her eyes. This man wasn't the man she greeted earlier. This man was a man who reached his breaking point. The lost of precious ones was too much of a pain to bare alone. She knew all to well.

"I went out with a search party and when we finally reached the spot, I knew it was the same boat. The very same boat my wife boarded. No bodied were found. Nothing. It was like everyone vanished..." Inari finished, as a heartbreaking sob escaped his lips. Sakura shot up and ran to his side, pulling him in a hug.

"I'm here Inari. I'm here.." Sakura said repeatedly, holding the broken man in her arms as he wept about his late wife and child in the eve of the night.

"If only I had been with her!" Inari bawled. He gripped Sakura tighter, releasing his sorrows. "If...If only I was stronger..." Inari whispered, giving up. His body relaxed in Sakura's arms. He felt weak and broken. When his wife died, he didn't cry. He kept it all in. This was the first time he actually mourned for his wife and for that he was grateful for Sakura.

Sakura sat with Inari for the remainder of the night comforting him and trying to relieve his pain. She remembered when Naruto lost Jiraiya. She regretted listening to Tsuande then. She should have been with him as he was when she lost Sasuke. She had so many regrets, so many mistakes. She could only hope that by helping others would atone for her mistakes.

.

.

.

Naruto sat at his hokage desk immersed in his thoughts. He had treaties to sign, missions to look over. If he had knew that being Hokage was so tiring he would have never try to achieve it. Naruto then frowned as his thoughts manage to go back to the very thing he tried to avoid. Sakura...

Everyone that heard about Sakura's departure were furious, especially Tsunade and Ino. Tsunade demanded he send ANBU for her. There was nothing he could do. It was Sakura's request and he had to honor that.

Things between him and Sakura was awkward since the war. They never tried to fix it. To busy with their own lives to bother. He was married now, with a family he loved. He wanted it to stay that way. He finally found peace and ended the cycle of hatred. However, Sakura's departure made him feel some type of way. It was like it awakened a hidden passion to protect. It has been long since he felt anything for Sakura. She never thanked him for bringing back Sasuke and he never confessed to her but when she promised Sarada it stirred something within him. He didn't know what it was and he was too scared to find out.

"Hokage sama!" a ninja shouted, bursting through the door. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and gave his complete attention to the ninja.

"Bolt." was all the ninja had to say before Naruto disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

.

.

.

"Baka Kage!" Bolt shouted angrily as he finished painting up the Hokage Mountain. He hated his father. He never had time for him at all. He felt lonely at times. His mother was no help at all. She was a beautiful and caring woman but she could never understand him. His little sister was no different. There were times he wanted to be like his dad but most of the time he hated him. Before he could make his grand escape his father appeared.

"BOLT!" Naruto shouted, whacking his son across the head. Bolt closed his eyes in pain.

"You can't keep on doing this Bolt." Naruto scolded, his arms folded. Bolt pouted slightly in anger. This was his finally chance to spend time with his dad.

"Can you help me clean it then dad?" Bolt asked hopefully, looking up at his father. Naruto glared at him.

"No Bolt." Naruto said, as Bolt's hope deflated. Naruto's eyes softened and he knelt down to meet his son eye level. Naruto rubbed his head slightly.

"Bolt, I'm Hokage and that means I can't be only a father to you. We must do what we can to protect the village. A ninja is one that must endure...right?" Naruto smiled at his son.

Bolt returned his father's smile with one of his own. "Right."

.

.

.

Inari awoke with the smell of tea and dango assaulting his nose. The memories from last night still fresh in his mind. Sakura comforted him through the night until he fell asleep. He was grateful for her. For the first time in years he felt better. He removed the sheet from over his body and headed for the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen , the sight he saw made he hold his breath. Sakura was cooking in his kitchen, with an apron on. He wasn't angry. Far from it actually but it was almost too similar for his taste.

"You're finally up!" Sakura told him cheerfully. She placed two cups of tea and a plate of dango on the table and sat a the table waiting for him to sit down. Inari smiled softly and sat down at the table.

"Morning Sakura san.." Inari said, smiling warmly at her.

"Morning! How did you sleep?" Sakura asked, sipping her tea.

"I slept well Sakura san and...thank you for being there last night..." Inari told her, his eyes downcast. Sakura gave him a small comforting smile. She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

"Inari, it's nothing. That's what friends are for." Sakura told him, squeezing his hand slightly. Inari was surprised at Sakura's words. Friends...? That's right, they were friends. Inari smile and nodded.

"Now eat up!" Sakura told him in a motherly voice. Inari grinned and dug into his food. Sakura ate some of the dango too as they sat and chatted of old times. A few minutes later, Sakura finished her tea.

"Inari, I have to leave." Sakura told him, giving him a sad smile. "It was nice meeting you again. I really enjoyed our time together."

Inari froze. Sakura was leaving him. He shouldn't feel this way but he was terrified of her leaving. It was just like when his wife left. Though this feeling was different. He couldn't quite place it but he didn't want her to leave.

"Sakura san where are you going?!" Inari blurted out. Inari scratched his head in embarrassment. Sakura giggled before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sakura told him. "But I'm going where ever my heart tells me to go." Sakura whispered.

Inari's eyes widened. This Sakura wasn't the Sakura he once knew. This one was different. Still the same but slightly different.

"I'm coming." Inari suddenly told her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I'm coming, that's what I said." Inari told her as he got up to pack his things. Sakura followed after him.

"Inari, you can't. It will be too dangerous for you." Sakura told him, as he he began packing up a few clothes and various items.

"I don't care Sakura san." Inari said, placing food items in a bag.

"What about the store? What about the people here?" Sakura nearly shouted, desperate for him to stay.

Inari suddenly turned around grabbing Sakura by her shoulders. "Sakura san, please. This house is a constant reminder of the life I could have lived. A son running around, my wife cooking for dinner. That's all gone. There is nothing left for me here. So please, let me do the one thing I regretted doing when my wife left." Inari pleaded, his voice breaking.

His words cut Sakura like a knife. What was she doing? Here she was trying to stop a man from following his heart. The same very thing Sasuke and Naruto tried to do. The whole point of this journey was to find herself. To find who she was without being in the shadow of Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Fine but I'll teach you how to defend yourself." Sakura said, in a stern voice. Inari suddenly felt lighter. Like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Inari grinned.

"First things first." Sakura looked at his "luggage" and grimaced. "That's too much stuff."

Inari's mood deflated quickly. Sakura pulled out a scroll and placed it on the ground. "Put all of your stuff on that scroll." Sakura told him. Inari did as told. Sakura did a few hand signs and his items disappeared in a poof.

"I'll go wrap a few errands in town and then we'll leave." Inari told Sakura, as he slipped on his shoes. Sakura nodded and followed him through the door.

.

.

.

Sakura stood on the deck waiting for Inari to arrive. Her cloak now gone, she wore a her red sleeveless vest that ended about mid thigh with her short black ninja pants. Sakura wondered how Naruto and the other's were doing. Her thoughts were mostly on Sarada. Oh how she missed her. Was she eating right? Was she happy? Were thoughts that ran through Sakura's mind. She wondered if she would have been happy if she had stayed. She doubt it. She wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Sasuke.

"Sakura san."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes landed on Inari. She sent a smile his way.

"Let's go Sakura san." Inari gestured for her to get on the boat. Sakura followed him. It was now she realized she made the right decision in leaving. This journey may lead her to find out many things about herself and others and it may be dangerous but this is one of the few things she didn't regret doing.

.

.

.


	3. Day 1

Chapter 3 is up!

I do not own Naruto or it's characters only the OC.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Sakura closed her eyes, inhaling the sea breeze as her hair whipped across her face. She was on a boat to god knows where.

Sakura decided she wanted to be away from the Fire Country. Her heart told her this is where she needed to be. Sakura sighed. It's funny how everyone had a happy ending except her. Her parents died a long time ago. She was the last Haruno. Sakura bitterly laughed.

The irony of being the last Haruno and she dated the Last Uchiha. Oh how the world could be so cruel. They were days when she missed her parents. They used to tell her to date Naruto but she always ignored them. Now, she wished she had listen. Naruto is happy. He has loving kids and a loving wife. She has nothing. Nothing to call her own.

There were times when she thought of Naruto as more than friend. But she brushed off those feelings as a simple attraction. He was handsome then and still is. She truly was happy for Hinata. She got the one she loved. Was she jealous of them? Maybe, but that doesn't stop her from being happy for them.

"Sakura san, what are you thinking about?" Inari asked from behind her.

"My family..." Sakura said softly, refusing to tell him about her thoughts of her team. He came to stand next to her, squeezing her arm slightly.

"Do you miss them?" Inari whispered, looking out to sea as well.

"Always.." Sakura replied. Sakura truly missed them. When they died, piece of her died with them.

"To be truthful, it never gets easier..." Inari told her. He turned to her, catching her attention. "But with all the good they did when they were alive makes it worthwhile."

Sakura stared at him in awe. She remembered his father had died. He had been through a lot as well. His parents and grandfather dying, Now his wife and child. Sakura looked at the water below, leaning over the railing.

"I wish they could give me advice right now.." Sakura confessed. "My life is in shambles. In pieces. I'm trying to recover what's left of it..." Sakura whispered.

Inari wondered what could have this woman so broken. She was just like him. They were both broken humans, trying to pick up the pieces a long the way.

"Sakura san." Inari called. Sakura looked at him in question. "I may not know what is going on with your life but I will help you a long the way. I'll help you. That's a promise." Inari said with conviction. "I may not be a ninja, but I'll be your emotional support, like you were to me on that night."

Sakura wanted to cry. Not only were his words touching but they were awfully similar to what Naruto promised. The promise of a lifetime. It was a curse and a blessing all in one. Once again she was reminded that she didn't thank Naruto for upholding his promise. She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't let him hold this promise.

"Inari...please don't promise me that." Sakura told him sadly. "I-I... just don't..."

Inari frowned. "Why Sakura san? I think I'm grown enough to make my own promises."

Sakura flinched at his tone. He was right. She couldn't stop him. Sakura lowered her head in sadness.

"Sakura san, don't be sad. I made this promise. I will keep it" Inari told her softly. He walked closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Why do you want to do this?!" Sakura asked, her voice a little loud. Inari simply smiled.

"I don't want to see you sad.." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then proceeded to hug her. Pulling her into a tight hug. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "I don't like seeing my friends sad. So please...lean on me." he whispered.

A few stray tears rolled down Sakura's cheek as she returned the hug. "Thank you.."

Inari smiled and pulled away. "Now let's head inside and have some breakfast." he said, pulling Sakura along. Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded.

.

.

.

To say breakfast was quiet was an understatement. It was deathly quiet. Sakura and Inari sat next to each other on the long dining table. They ate the soup that was offered by the chef on board. The other passengers sat at the table as well and would quietly give Sakura and Inari glances.

Sakura took a sip of her soup as she cast cautious glances at the other patrons. After finding nothing suspicious, she got immersed in her thoughts once more. She thought about Inari's late wife. She found it strange that no bodies were found. Was there a storm? Were they attacked? He said it was like they vanished. Maybe she should speak more of it to Inari later.

"I hope everyone here is enjoying what my chef prepared!" a loud voice said, snapping Sakura from her thought. The other passengers gave their thanks.

"I'm Koda. The captain of the ship. I'll be attending to you for the next three days." Koda said with a big smile. He had long black hair that reached his mid-back. His clothes were old and worn. His eyes landed on Sakura. Sakura felt a shiver ran down her spine. There was something off about this man she concluded. It would probably be best if she remain cautious.

Inari had similar thoughts. Though not a ninja he definitely felt something was wrong. He looked around at the other patrons. They were either smiling or having their own conversations completely oblivious. He then looked at Sakura and knew she felt it. He saw her muscles tensed slightly. He'd have to talk to her later.

Koda sat down at the table, taking a swig of his sake. He said nothing but every so often he would take a glance at Sakura. Inari decided to speak up.

"Koda san, I'd like to personally thank you for the food." Inari said with a slight bow. Koda broke his gaze off from Sakura and gave Inari a bright smile.

"It's no problem!" he laughed heartily. Sakura swiftly looked at Inari with a raised eyebrow. Inari shrugged and smirked slightly.

"So..." Koda eyed Sakura. "Where are you from pretty lady?" he said looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Suna." Sakura lied.

"Suna?!" Koda asked surprised. Sakura nodded. "Man, I heard that place is hot."

"Well it is in a desert." Inari interjected. Inari was somehow annoyed by this man. He was sure he didn't like him.

Koda smiled at Inari. "It is..." he trailed off. Koda stood up. "Everyone I hope you continue to enjoy your stay here." Koda told everyone. Koda gave Sakura one last look before climbing the stairs.

Sakura immediately moved closer to Inari. "My room now." she whispered. Inari nodded as he and Sakura headed for her room.

.

.

.

Naruto and his family ate breakfast happily...well Hinata and Hinawari. Naruto was quite angry as was Bolt.

"Bolt how many times must I tell you to behave!" Naruto scolded. Bolt huffed and folded his arms. Naruto looked to Hinata for help, his eyes pleaded. Hinata sighed.

"Bolt kun, you're father has a lot of work to do." Hinata told him. Bolt glared at her.

"Whatever mom." he said dismissively.

Naruto face palmed. How did his son get so disrespectful? "Bolt you will respect your mother!" Naruto growled. Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto kun, it's ok. I'm used to it."Hinata told him. Naruto was livid. She was used to it? Was this really Hinata? Yes, it was.

"Hinata..." Naruto groaned.

"Daddy, can we visit Neji nee san's grave today?" Hinawari asked. Hinata pat her daughter's head.

"Hinawari, I'll take you instead. Your father is a busy man." Hinata told her daughter who cheered happily.

Bolt looked around at his family in disbelief. How could they be so.. complacent? They acted like a happy family but he sure as hell wasn't. His dad was too busy for his own damn family. His mom was a stay at home housewife with nothing to do. Bolt shook his head. He couldn't take it any more. Bolt stood up and walked away from the table. He heard his name being called but ignored it. He knew the only place he could find solace. That's where he was headed.

.

.

Naruto watched his son walk away. He thought he was happy in this family, but it ran deeper than that. They had their problems but refused to solve them. Naruto sighed.

"Hinata I'm headed for the office. See you later." Naruto said before disappearing in a flash. Hinata stared at the spot he was in with longing. He didn't kiss her or say I love you. She knew they weren't perfect but she didn't care. She gave Naruto what he wanted. A family and that family is what mattered. Nothing else mattered. Only Naruto. Hinata smiled to herself. Only Naruto and the family.

A few minutes later appeared in his office. He sat in his chair with an sigh. His thoughts wonder to what Hinata said. "She was used to it." How could she get used to that? Had it been Sakura he knew Bolt would be more disciplined. What? Naruto shook his head furiously. Of all the people to think about it always goes back to her.

Why was she affecting him so much? Sakura and him hadn't really spoken in years yet here she was invading his thoughts. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He needed someone to talk too. And fast...

.

.

.

Sakura and Inari locked the door behind them as they entered Sakura's room. Sakura swivelled around.

"I don't like that man!" Sakura nearly shouted. Inari jumped back a bit surprised at Sakura's out burst. "There's something about him...I can't quite place..."

I feel it too." Inari told her. "We'll just have to be careful."

Sakura nodded. "Also, I'd like to talk about your wife..." Sakura trailed off unsure. Inari nodded.

"Sakura san, it's fine." Inari reassured her. Sakura smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I was thinking about what you told me...was there a storm predicted?" Sakura asked. Inari pondered what Sakura told him for a while.

"No, it would have been clear skies all week." Inari told her. Sakura bit her lip in thought.

"That leaves one thing. That boat was attacked." Sakura concluded. Inari sat on the bed next to her, his face serious.

"But who would attack them? Wouldn't there be bodies left?" Inari questioned.

"I don't know... but when I was waiting for you by the decks I overheard two men speaking about ships and other small boats going missing."

Inari's eyes widened. That's right, he too heard those rumours but brushed them off as nothing but rumours. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"W-wait, so this boat could be next?" Inari asked Sakura, afraid of the answer. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Not only that, all these people are in danger." Sakura said, gravely.

Inari's thoughts went back to his wife. He couldn't protect her nor his child. He was useless. No, even now he felt useless. He would protect these people even it means he die.

"Sakura san!" Inari stood up. Sakura looked at him in surprised.

"I'm ready to begin my training!"

.

.

.


	4. Day 2

New chapter! Lately I've been reading some HP fics again and came across the most magnificent crack pairing. Hermione x Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. I know it sounds horrible but Tom Riddle as a young man is really hot. I'm so into them now. -cries-

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not OWN Naruto and lord knows I wish I did. Sasuke would be dead and never redeemed and NS would be together.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Sarada panted as she laid on the ground for the second time today. Her skin had various cuts and was bleeding profusely. She loved training. She used to train with her mom a lot in medical ninjutsu but alas she was not here any more. Sarada glared at the figure in front of her who pushed her to her limits everyday since her mother left.

"GET UP!" Sasuke roared, his stare cold and emotionless. He was unblemished and in his hand was a kunai. Sarada struggled to get up. For some reason she feared her father. Sarada bit her lip as she stood up shakily. Her eyes unfocused on the man in front of her. Her father gave her a hard glare in an instant he was in front of her. Finding no time to block Sarada tried disabling with a chakra scalpel. Her hand swiftly cut across horizontally slicing Sasuke in half but instead he blew up in smoke, blinding Sarada.

Sarada jumped out of the smoke her eyes darting to every direction, suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of her, kicking her in her stomach with brutal force, knocking the air of her. Sarada landed on the ground in pain as she clutched her stomach. Sasuke walked up to her and kicked her once more, making her roll painfully,

"Father stop!" Sarada cried as tears fall form her eyes. Sasuke's lips formed a straight line as her stared at her. His eyes went through a myriad of emotions, finally settling on disdain.

"You're just like your mother!" Sasuke growled. "Weak" Sasuke neared her once more. Sasuke knelt down to Sarada. Sarada looked into his, they looked glazed over as he looked at her. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "I hate you..."

Sarada's eyes widened in fear and hurt. Who was this man? Who was he? She couldn't believe what she heard. Her own father hated her and she couldn't believe it. Tears ran down her face as she let out a heart-breaking sob. Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and realized what he had done. His face showed remorse and pain. His hand trembled as he went to touch his daughter but he quickly steeled his emotions.

"We are finished for today.." he said softly before walking away.

Sarada sobbed uncontrollably. She wished her mother was here. She wished she had gone with her mother. But she was gone, without knowing _when _she will come back. Sometimes she felt this anger and hate bubble in her stomach towards her mother and dad but mostly her mother who had left her. She tried to remember all the good but it was so hard.

"It's much easier to hate..." Sarada whispered.

.

.

.

"Again!" Sakura shouted, as she tapped piece of wood in her hands on her leg. She decided they should practice in her room, to keep from suspicious eyes.

Inari sat crossed legged on the floor, his hand in a basic hand sign. He was exhausted to be honest but if he wanted to protect the ones he love he would have to endure. Sakura had not be so hard on him. She had been gentle, thought occasionally hitting on his head with the stick. He chuckled a bit at her bossy ways.

"Focus Inari." Sakura growled. He re-focused, not wanting to make Sakura angry. Sakura stood up and began to walk around him.

"Remember, Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are moulded together. Physical energy" Sakura tapped the stick in the palm of her hand as she sat back down on the bed. "is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise." Sakura took a deep breath as she brushed her bangs to the side. "However, spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience"

Inari focused on Sakura's words, implementing every thing she explained to him today and yesterday. She had told him learning to mold chakra at his age would be difficult but not impossible. It didn't matter, he had to give it a try. He couldn't stand being useless. He concentrated harder with renewed vigor.

He could feel it, something burning deep within. It was only a spark nut he could feel it. He concentrated harder. It was close. A soft flame that burned deep in his core. Consciously, he reached out to it, wanting to hold it, feel it, use it. It was then he felt his body shook with energy that he never thought before but as soon as he could feel it, it was gone. Inari broke his concentration and fell to the ground in exhaustion. His energy depleted.

"Inari!2 Sakura shouted before running to him, dropping to the floor. Sakura qucikly place her glowing green hand on his chest, giving him little energy.

"Why is this so hard?!" Inari barely shouted, in spite of his exhaustion. "I almost had it. I could feel it!"

Sakura laughed a bit. "I never said it was going to be easy." Sakura removed her hand as he sat up. "However, I could feel it too. It was weak but it was there." Sakura told him. He gave her a smile of relief but turned to look at the ground, his mind far away.

"Sakura san.."

Sakura hummed in response. "Have you ever had the feeling on being useless?" he asked, which made Sakura stiffened. Memories flashed through her mind at a rapid rate. She remembered all the times she watched Naruto and Sasuke's back. Time and time again she promised never to watch their backs but in the end she never moved. She was always watching their backs, She progressed slowly, while they progressed at an exceptional rate. Sakura laughed bitterly as Inari stared at her in silent surprise.

"I know that feeling all to well..." Sakura said, barely above a whisper. "Being in a team with Sasuke and Naruto means you're doomed to being useless."

Inari played with his thumb as he continued to stare at the floor in sadness. "It's such a horrible feeling..." Sakura nodded in response. All was silent for a few minutes until Sakura spoke.

"The only thing we can do now is get stronger, right?" Sakura suddenly said a bright smile on her face. Inari looked at her in wonder. How can she be so optimistic? Maybe she was used to it or she ignored it but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Right." He said a bit louder.

.

.

.

Naruto somehow ended up at Ino and Sai's door. His thoughts about Sakura carried him here. Oddly, he knew he would get answers here. Carefully, he gave the door three hard knocks.

"Coming!" a feminine voice called who Naruto knew was Ino. Ino pulled the door open and instantly a bright smile was upon Ino's face.

"Oh my gosh, come on in Naruto." Ino said, pulling said person in the house. Naruto laughed as Ino pulled him towards the dining room. A few minutes later, Naruto, Sai and Ino sat at the table.

"Naruto kun, what brings you here?" Sai said, a slight smile on his face. Naruto dreaded this conversation but he knew he had no choice.

"I've been thinking about Sakura!" Naruto blurted out in embarrassment, a slight blush tainted his cheeks.

Sai raised an eyebrow, while Ino gave him a strange look. Naruto face palmed. "Guys, not in that kind of way."

"Well Naruto, in what kind of way were you thinking about Sakura?" Ino asked, leaning forward. Her eyes had a strange glint in them as if she knew something. Sai looked impassive as ever.

"Ever since she left a lot of old memories of her keep resurfacing." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Like your promise to her?" Sai told him bluntly. Naruto stiffened and that was Sai knew he won.

"Yeah..." Naruto said slowly.

Ino tapped her chin in thought. "I think you and Sakura have a lot of unresolved issues." Ino concluded. Sai nodded. "And you have suppressed feelings for her."

Naruto blanched. "Impossible, I agree with the unresolved issues part but I assure you I have no feelings for Sakura." Naruto said, folding his arms.

"Naruto so if I left the village at this moment would to think of me everyday?" Sai asked, cutely making Ino bark with laughter. Naruto scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Sai, it's different!" Naruto nearly shouted, Ino shook her head. "Not really Naruto. Ask yourself this Naruto. Why did you give up? Why did you let Sasuke win?" Ino told him calmly. Naruto looked surprised.

"Ino what are you talking about?" Naruto looked confused, trying to decipher Ino's words. "Naruto kun, did you ever confess to Sakura?" Sai asked. Naruto froze a bit but recovered quickly.

"No...why?" Naruto asked slowly. Why were they asking him this? He knew this was a mistake.

"Why is that Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment. Why didn't he confess? Why did he give up?

"Sasuke,,," Naruto told them sadly. Ino looked pleased.

"Exactly Naruto." Ino told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Sai looked at Naruto with calculating eyes. For years he knew Naruto had suppressed his feelings for Sakura. He may have been emotionless but he now knew how to read people like an open book and Naruto was no different. He remembered the times Naruto would watch Sakura and Sasuke with a sad expression. One thing is for sure this will be a turning point for Naruto.

.

.

.

The dark skies stretched across the ocean with stars littering ever corner and behind every cloud. The ocean was seemingly calm tonight but beneath that was a raging storm, ready to strike.

"How far until we reach the island, Masume?" Koda asked his servant as he stood in his cabin, looking through the window.

Masume kept his head bowed,. His clothes consist of mostly the same things his master had but less torn. "Two days, sir." he replied.

Koda smirked. Soon they will complete the wish of his lord. He couldn't wait to deliver this gift to his lord. He will be more than please.

"Masume, start Operation Zero."

"Hai!"

.

.

.


	5. Day 3

NEW CHAPTER! Hope you guys enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto.

Review, follow and fav. Thanks so much.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Streaks of light blasted through the window waking the kyuubi host. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling in thought. His thoughts kept going over what Sai and Ino told him. It completely made him think over his life choices. The things he should have done. The things he could've done. Did he really love Sakura back then? Was his love only an extension of his rivalry with Sasuke? Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned slightly and a small smile graced his face.

There was his wife. A woman he came to love who loved him before he even loved her. He appreciated her love. Over there years he was graced with two beautiful children and he couldn't be more happier but lately he began questioning his principles. His family was different. We acted like strangers to each other. Did he love Hinata? His children? Yes, but why did he fell unhappy?

Naruto stared at window where the sun's rays completely encased the bedroom in a warm glow. His thoughts shifted to Sasuke. Sasuke was still his best friend. Even to this day they were equals but he could tell something was wrong. Something changed in the man but didn't know what. He always thought Sakura had loved Sasuke but the day of her departure proved him otherwise. Did Sasuke love her? When did they fall out of love? All these question ran through his mind but he couldn't find an answer.

Naruto removed the sheets from his person and sat at the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair letting out a sigh. He felt the bed shake behind him.

"Naruto kun..." Hinata called. She moved towards him and hugged his waist from behind. She inhaled his scent and let out a breath of sigh. "I love you Naruto kun." she whispered.

Naruto wanted to reply but somehow his words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say. He loved her right? Why was it so hard to say three simple words? Hinata sensed his hesitance and sighed.

"I'll go wash up and make some breakfast." Hinata told him getting up and walking in the bathroom. Naruto didn't look at her but he heard the bathroom door closed with a soft click. Naruto instantly buried his face in his head. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was so confused. Naruto groaned as he plopped back down in bed. He raised his left hand toward the ceiling as if reaching for something and instantly an image of Sakura flashed in his mind. Naruto closed his eyes wanting to rid the image of her but she kept of invading his thoughts. He struggled against his destructive thoughts but he couldn't help but give in.

"_Why did you leave?"_

_._

"_Are you safe?"_

_._

"_Are you well?_

_._

"_Do you think of me?"_

_._

Naruto shook his head trying to banish the thoughts but they just kept flowing in, shredding his already failing mental defence.

"_You love Sakura don't you?" Sai asked Naruto as soon as Sakura was out of sight. Naruto blushed and shook his head furiously._

"_S-sai w-what are you talking about?" Naruto stuttered, a blush staining his whiskered cheeks._

"_A book I read says a person always smiles in the presence of the one they like." Sai told him. Naruto remained silent, watching Sakura from the distance. He smiled sadly._

"_Did you confess?" Sai asked softly._

"_How can I confess to the person I love when I can't even save my best friend." Naruto whispered sadly, as he gave the retreating Sakura a bitter sweet smile._

_._

_._

Naruto snapped out of his daydream at the sound of the bathroom shower running. Why did he remember that? Why? His mind screamed at him. Did he really suppressed his feelings for his once pink haired friend? Did he love her? He didn't know if he did. It was all too confusing but did it matter. She was gone from his life.

"_Live in the moment not the past."_ Naruto reminded himself. It was his mantra to completely block out thoughts of Sakura but deep in his mind he knew it was failing. No matter what he did he couldn't get her from his mind. Was it his guilty conscience?

"_Damn you Sakura!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

.

.

Hinata stood in the shower, her head against the bathroom wall. The water cascaded down her body as her eyes stared at the ground downcast. What was she doing wrong? Why was Naruto distant? Was she a bad wife? Ever since Sakura left Naruto had been acting strange. Many people thought her to be naïve but she noticed things. Hinata felt tears ready to fall from her pearl white eyes. He didn't even tell her he loved her. She gave him everything he wanted. Love. A family, what more could he want.

Hinata bit her lip until it bled. Her thoughts were erratic. It was always her. No matter what she did it was always her. Even though she got the guy and gave him children it was always her. What was so special about her?! Hinata's small hand balled up in a fist as hot tears mixed with the cold water. She loved him with all of her heart, for years and that fire still burned within her but lately she wasn't so sure.

She knew her family wasn't perfect but she didn't care. She just wanted them to be together. She just wanted them to be a family. Maybe Naruto didn't love Sakura any more. Yes, she was sure. Hinata felt a smile crept it's way onto her face. He simply cared about Sakura as a friend. That was all. There was nothing to worry about. She'll make the biggest breakfast this morning for her family.

"Sakura san was just a phase.." Hinata whispered happily but somewhere deep within the confines of her mind a little voice decided to speak.

"_Maybe you're deluding yourself."_

.

.

.

Sakura sat at a small round table on the deck. She left Inari in her room practicing on manipulating his chakra. He didn't grasp the concept yet but he's almost there. Sakura smiled to herself. He came a long way. They both did. Sakura felt some sort of kinship with him and she treasure it. They both were similar in more ways than one and it felt good to know someone shared her insecurities as well.

With Sasuke and Naruto it was all about them. It was never about her. They both had a special bond she could never had. She used to be jealous of them and their friendship. Most of the time it felt like she was a third wheel interrupting a great friendship but with Inari she could feel a bond building between them both though it has been only a few days.

Sakura sipped her tea while inhaling the herbal scent. She closed her eyes relishing in the rejuvenating tea. Suddenly, Sakura's senses flared as someone sat next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced sideways at the stranger. It was the captain. They stared at each other for a few seconds, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Can I help you Captain?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed. She gently placed her tea back on the table and turned to face him.

"No, but you can help me." He told her his smirk still in place. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question and he continued. "Your a ninja right?"

Sakura nodded slowly but her mind was reeling. She was getting a bad feeling from this. His smirk turned into a grin.

"I don't know if you heard but boats and ships are being attacked." He told her, searching for a sign of confirmation on her face.

"Yes, I heard. People are going missing and no bodied are found." Sakura replied, in a serious tone. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Koda chuckled and placed a hand on his chin. He reached across to touch her hand but Sakura quickly recoiled in disgust.

"What the hell?!" Sakura growled.

"You know...you're the most exotic woman I have ever seen." Koda said softly, touching her bang and twirling his finger around it quickly. Sakura quickly slapped his hand away.

"Touch me again and it would be the last thing you touch!" Sakura hissed in anger. Koda leaned back in his chair laughing heartily while waving his hand in surrender.

"Can't you take a compliment." He said laughing. Sakura glared at him. If looks could kill he would be already dead.

"Complimenting someone is one thing but touching them _intimately_ is another!" Sakura whispered harshly, not wanting to disrupt the other people.

"Fine Fine." Koda said, his smirk still in place but then it was gone in an instant, his lips in a firm line. "I want your protection." he said, his tone grave.

Sakura pondered his request. He wanted her protection against this unknown enemy. Sakura closed her eyes in thought as a memory flashed in her mind. It was a memory of the mission to the Wave. It was originally a lower ranked mission but somehow became an A rank mission. Sakura opened her eyes and silently searched Koda's face for anything that could figure him out but his smirk had already return.

"Fine but what's in it for me?" Sakura told him, her calculating eyes searching for one slip up. Koda kept his smile in place. He knew she was searching for any sign of weakness but she will find none. He was sure of it. He chuckled.

"Here, take this." He said dropping a small pouch filled with gold coins on the table and standing up from his seat giving her devious smirk. Sakura watched Koda walk away and sent a glare at his back. This man.. he was hiding something Sakura concluded. She didn't trust that smile of his but she had to play the part. She will play the ignorant ninja...for now.

.

.

.

Sasuke sat in this room staring at a picture in his hand. He gripped the picture tightly and throw it at the wall. The picture crashed into the wall, shattering in the process. He brought his only hand to his face and wept softly. Why did she left him? Why didn't she stay?

He knew it was inevitable. He knew that she would be gone but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He tried and tried to help her but it was hopeless. There was nothing he could do. A sob escaped his lips as more tears streamed down his face. He couldn't let anyone know most of all Sarada. Oh, his daughter. Sasuke felt his heart hurt at the thought of her. He loved her. It was the only thing he had, his blood but every time he looked at her he could see her face haunting him.

Sasuke stood and kicked the small glass table in front of him in fury. He wailed as he constantly called her name over and over like a mantra. He missed her. God he missed her so much that it hurt. Every time he thought of her his heart would contract and cause him pain. This was too much for him. He couldn't handle it any more. Sasuke then screamed the one name that kept causing him pain.

"Karin!"

.

.

.

Sakura briskly pushed her cabin room door open and walked in scaring Inari in the process. She began pacing the room up and down, mumbling under her breath. Inari looked at her like she was mad.

"Um, Sakura san is every all right?" Inari hesitantly asked. Sakura stopped her pacing and threw the bag of coins at him as he fumbled to catch them. He eyes it curiously.

"How did you get these coins Sakura san?" Inari asked, looking into the bag suspiciously. Sakura sat down on the bed and folded her arms, glaring at the offending pouch.

"The captain paid us for protection." Sakura told him, still glaring at the bag. Inari nodded slowly.

"So why are you mad?" Inari asked, trying to grasp the situation. Sakura sighed.

"I don't trust him. Something is telling me not to trust him." Sakura said. Inari stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"I trust you Sakura san. We'll just have to be careful." Inari told her, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura nodded.

"How are you progressing?" Sakura asked, wanting to change the subject. Inari beamed. A bright smile adorned his features.

"I did it." Inari told her his smile never leaving. Sakura looked at him in shock. She could fell chakra coursing through his body. She thought he would have taken a few more days to grasp it but he did it in such a short time.

"Though, I'm tired..." he trailed off before fainting, his body hitting the floor. Sakura gave him a warm smile before helping onto the bed.

He reminded her of the old Naruto who never gave up on his dreams. She smiled at the thought. Over the years that Naruto disappeared and was replaced but a more stoic and serious Naruto who barely had enough time to chat. Sakura chuckled bitterly. Maybe she was never meant to be apart of his life. She was never able to form a bond with Naruto like how he and Sasuke did. Maybe she was just..

"A stepping stone for him..." Sakura whispered sadly.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Note: Some parts in this chapter is in accordance with some new info from the movie which gave me a headache. Apparently, Naruto only liked Sakura because she liked Sasuke which is more horrible than anything Sakura done to him. He used Sakura to appease his silly little obsession with that emo bitch. I can't comprehend at how kISHIMOTO is trying to justify NH in the movie. He's destroying his own manga for this farce. Anyways, I won't be watching the move so I'm not TOO bothered.


	6. Operation ZERO

New chapter! I wanted to get everything done in this chapter. SO long. Not accustomed to writing this long but this is the start of a lot of things. Will re-edit chapter for errors as always.

I do not own Naruto.

AN: Someone pleaseeee! I need a Beta for fighting scenes. I feel like I'm terrible at it.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Koda sat on his little couch in his cabin sipping some wine. He twirled the glass with the red substance around casually while studying the scroll in front of him. He then took one big gulp of the wine, as it burned his throat. He smiled slightly at the scroll. Everything was going as planned. He chuckled. They would never know what hit them.

"Koda sama!" a shadow appeared in the room, kneeling on the ground. Koda didn't bother looking up at said person.

"Report." Koda replied. His eyes going over every detail of the scroll. Masume bowed his head in respect before speaking.

"ZERO has been administered." Masume told him, his head still bowed. Koda smirked and placed the wine glass down on the glass table.

"So it has begun." Koda chuckled. "Tell me, what do you think of the ninja on our ship. The pink haired one and her... friend."

Masume remained silent. He didn't want to anger his master for he is fearsome. Masume remained on the floor his head bow.

"Permission to speak master?" Masume said, the words flowing out like he said them for five lifetimes.

"Go ahead." Koda waved him of with a flick of his hand.

"The girl..she's a formidable opponent. She's part of the famous team 7." Masume told him. Koda's smirk was replaced by a smirk.

"How did I not recognize her before?!" Koda said, a big grin on his face. This was even way better than he expected. To think he got one of the legendary ninja's on his boat. She lied to him. She said she was from Suna when she was actually from Konoha. Thank kami for this gracious gift because he didn't intend to let her get away.

"I would've told you master but you never asked." Masume told him, in an apologetic tone. Koda dropped the scroll on the floor and made his way towards Masume, his footsteps heavy and forceful. Masume knew what was coming and braced himself. Koda swiftly kicked him across his face sending him in the corner of the room, crashing into the wall. Koda stomped towards him and stood over him. His black eyes flashed a bright gold as he glared at Masume.

"Next time don't withhold such information, Masume." he growled out. He swiftly turned around and walked back to his couch and sat down.

Masume stood up and bowed in front his master. His face ached but he endured the pain. "Yes Master." he whispered.

"Now, tell me what our little ninja is up to." Koda asked, his smirk back in place. Koda casually poured more wine in his glass and took a sip.

"She's quite smart master. She's training the boy in her room. I think she suspects you." Masume told him. Koda raised his eye brow at this. He thought her to be naïve but as expected of a member of the famed team 7.

"Suspect me?" Koda questioned. If this girl really suspected him then he would have to carry out his plan differently. Koda chuckled inwardly. She'll never know what hit her.

"She seems to think you're up to something but she doesn't know what." Masume explained. Koda smiled, this was better than he thought.

"And the boy?" Koda asked, not too interested but he didn't want to underestimate them. That could prove disastrous for him.

"The boy, originally a civilian has begun training harness chakra." Masume told him. Koda laughed in response. The boy wanted to be a ninja? Koda couldn't help but laugh. Masume remained silent as his master's laughter died down. Why was his master so interested in the girl? Was the main thought that plagued his mind.

Koda remained silent for a few minutes as he went through the scroll again. Masume felt his curiosity spike. He knew that asking certain questions could prove fatal for him but he needed to know. He didn't feel right not knowing what dangers lurked beneath him.

"Permission to speak master?" Masume said, his voice rang out through the room. Koda looked up form his scroll to study him.

"Speak." Koda told him as he casually raised one leg, resting it on the seat of the couch.

"What do we do with the girl?" Masume asked quickly. "And what exactly is ZERO?" Masume steeled his self, wondering if his master will take offence.

"ZERO..." Koda smiled. "ZERO will be the downfall of this world and the rise of something greater." Koda finished, his voice cold. Masume went rigid as his master's words wash over him. Just what is ZERO?

"The girl?" Masume asked hesitantly.

"Tell them to release her." Koda told him, grinning. Masume nodded and disappeared in a flash. Koda chuckled darkly.

"Death will be the greatest gift to mankind. They will want it. They will crave it."

.

.

.

She could barely hear her footsteps. She was so close. Blood dripped from the wound on her shoulder as she struggled, barely conscious. She could see the gates. She could see him waiting for her.

One step. Two steps. One foot in front of the other. She counted each step she made. She wanted to see her daughter. She wouldn't be apart from her again. They promised. She choked back a sob. She wouldn't cry. She would do this for her family. The family she lost.

The wind blew ever so gently against her bruised skin as she bit her lip. She was so tired...but she had to keep going. Nothing was going to stop her. She'll accomplish the mission given to her. She felt herself getting closer. It was only a matter of time until she reached them. Her vision blurred, she could make out someone standing by the gate waving at her. She tried to speak but her sore throat proved to be a formidably enemy.

Huh? They were coming towards her. She tried to smile but she couldn't. It hurt too much. She was finally home. She was finally going to be with her child and husband again. Would her daughter remember her? She hoped that she would, for the sake of her life, she hoped she would.

A few more steps was all she need but she knew her time was up. Her energy was all used up. She fell towards the ground. Everything looked like it was moving in slow motion to her. Was she going to die? She banished that thought quickly. No. She had a mission.

She felt hands wrap around her body. She looked up in the face of her saviour by she couldn't recognize him. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. She wanted to close her eyes so badly. She gave in to the temptation and all she saw was darkness.

.

.

.

Bolt and Sarada sat side by side as they watched both their fathers in a heated discussion.

"My father has been acting strange." Sarada suddenly blurted out looking at Bolt. Bolt just continued to watch his father with contempt.

"When has your father ever acted normal Sarada." Bolt told her, his voice cold. Sarada looked down in sadness.

"I heard him screaming the other day..." Sarada paused. "He was screaming a woman's name. Karin."

This suddenly peaked Bolt's interest. He turned to face Sarada his face scrunched up in confusion. "Karin? But that's my father's distant cousin." Bolt told her. Sarada looked at him, surprised.

"Why did he call her name then?" Sarada whispered so her father couldn't hear. Bolt huffed and folded his arms.

"How am I suppose to know that Sarada. For all we know they could be having an affair." Bolt snapped.

Sarada was shocked, as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. She tried to form words but nothing came out. After a few minutes of gaping at Bolt who was trying to look everywhere but at her.

"B-but..." Sarada managed but couldn't say any more. Bolt quickly placed his hand on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Sarada, forget I said that I don't like seeing you upset. Please..." Bolt told her, a sad smile on his face. Sarada felt her cheeks got hot and nodded dumbly. Bolt removed his hands and stared at his father again. Sarada felt the need to change the subject.

"Why do you dislike your father so much?" Sarada asked out of curiosity. She saw him flinched a bit at her question. Bolt sighed.

"Father? He's hardly a father to me. Apparently he's a father to the hold damn village." Bolt hissed out the last part. Sarada nodded in understanding.

"My father was hardly around as well." Sarada told him sadly. "It was my mom and I. Just us." Bolt smiled softly at Sarada a nudged her.

"Don't worry you have me."

Sarada smiled brightly, ready to reply until a ANBU Ninja landed in front of her father and Naruto. Bolt and her turned they attention to the conversation trying to listen to what was going on. Suddenly, both Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in a flash along with the ANBU.

"Bolt-" Sarada started before a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at Bolt in surprise.

"Let's go find out." Bolt smiled mischievously. Sarada smiled and nodded before they followed their fathers.

.

.

.

Her body felt stiff and sore. Was she dead? Was this a dream? In this moment she wished everything was back to how it was. She wished she could go back when everything was normal and not so fucked up. Right now, she wished she could die. Because nothing was worse than what she was going to do. _The act of..._

She felt foreign chakra roaming her body. It tasted like vanilla and flowers and something else...goodness. It was everything she was not. She was tainted, used and broken, a waste. She felt energy coming back to her. It was..._nice_. She wanted to see everything. She wanted to see her family.

She struggled to open her heavy eyelids. It felt like forever until she finally opened her eyes. A white ceiling greeted her. She recognize every line and small detail, like that last time she was here. Blinking once. Blinking twice. It took a while for her to regain her bearings. She looked to the left of her and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Karin!" the voice called to her, tears flowing like rivers. Struggling to find her voice, she finally spoke up, her voice sore.

"I-Ino.." Karin whispered, tears falling from her red eyes. Her hair was around her pillow like a halo, sticking to her skin as another medic cleaned her.

"Karin it's going to be ok. It's going...' she paused trying to hold in her tears, 'we thought you were dead.." Ino finally said, a sob escaped her lips as she continued healing Karin. Karin smiled weakly before she fell unconscious. Ino poured more chakra into her technique trying to heal Karin's wounds as fast as possible. How she did it? She didn't know but it had to be a miracle.

Suddenly the door slammed open. A haggard Sasuke rushed in with a panicked Naruto behind him. Sasuke rushed to Karin's side instantly.

"K-karin..." Sasuke whispered, in disbelief, his fingers shook violently as he grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe it. She was here. His Karin was here, with him.

"But...how?" Naruto breathed out, his eyes looked like if they would bulge out. "How could she be alive?! We saw her die!" Naruto shouted, his breaths coming out uneven. He gripped the bed side tightly.

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes wide and a few tears escaped his eyes. He gripped her hand softly caressing her face, removing and strands of her hair. "All that matters now is that she's here...here with me.." he whispered, his voice breaking.

Ino cried harder at the scene. She never seen Sasuke so emotional. It was like all his barriers were breaking down and he had nothing left to lose. Naruto clenched his teeth as hot tears ran down his cheeks. He thought she died but here she was, his cousin, the lost Uzumaki. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was crying over Karin. He finally got the answer to his question. Sasuke loved Karin and not Sakura. This shattered his view of his fantasy, the world he built around himself. It was real. Team 7 was broken and will be broken forever. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Ino, will she be ok?! Please tell me?!" Sasuke pleaded, his hand never leaving Karin's. Ino give him a sad smile.

"She'll be ok... but..." Ino bit her lip as she continued pouring more chakra into Karin's body. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't break his heart. She couldn't tell him in his state. It would be too much for him. Ino remained silent.

"What's wrong Ino?!" Naruto demanded, his voice full of emotion and fury. Ino flinched at his tone and stared at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"She...she'll never be able to have children again. Her injuries were so extensive and critical. There was so much blood. So so much blood. Her body in addition to her bite marks were littered in lacerations. Her arm was broken. She had a mild concussion and..." Ino paused, her body shivered in disgust, "She was most likely experimented on. She had numerous injections.." Ino finished, her heart breaking in the process.

"Experimented..?" Sasuke whispered, his body went weak. She was experimented on? How? He held her in his arms when she died.

"Did you test her body?" Naruto asked, anger written on his face. Ino shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll test her and get the results to you right away." Ino said, as she finished healing Karin. Ino let out a breath of relief.. "Right now, she needs rest." Ino took a blood sample from Karin. "And I'll take this to the lab." Ino said, holding up a vial filled with blood. Naruto nodded.

"I will tighten security around the village." Naruto told her before he turned to Sasuke. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Stay with her.." He then disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

Outside to figures looked through the door, watching the whole scene. Sarada couldn't believe what she saw. Her father crying over an unknown woman. Her father touching another woman. Bolt looked at Sarada sadly.

"Sarada..." Bolt reached out to touch her but she jerked away, her back to the wall. She slid to the floor. Her face blank and void of emotion. She finally knew. She always wondered why she didn't look like her mother. She brushed it off as nothing. She thought she just got all of her father's features. But why did that woman look so identical to her?!

.

.

.

Sakura and Inari was jerked from their sleep as the boat shook violently. Sakura woke up quickly as did Inari.

"Sakura san!" Inari shouted. Sakura looked at him in realization. Sakura gathered her ninja gear and handed Inari a kunai.

"Stick close to me Inari!" Sakura shouted, running for the door. A scream made Sakura stop, her hand on the door knob. Her blood ran cold as numerous screams echoed out through the hallway on the outside. Snapping herself out from her frozen state she tore the door open violently with chakra, the hinges snapping from the force.

Sakura ran out in the hallway with Inari right behind her. The hallway was empty, but the screams could still be heard.

"Sakura san we must get to the deck!" Inari shouted. Sakura nodded and they both ran towards the end of the hall.

"Sakura san..." Inari called out, from behind her. Sakura could hear the fear evident in his voice. He shouldn't be here. Not now. She could possibly die. She didn't want his blood on her hands. Sakura Blinked away her tears.

"Inari.. no matter what stay next to me." Sakura told him, her voice firm and strong. Inari nodded but spoke once more.

"The people-" Inari said but was cut off but Sakura.

"The people are gone Inari!" Sakura snapped, making Inari flinch and falter in his run. Sakura bounded up the stairs pushing open the door and was greeted by a horrific sight. The passengers on the boat were thrown together in a pile. A large ship, ten times bigger than usual was next to them. Near the bodies, the captain was on the ground tied up and blade pressed to his neck by a man covered in a black cloak. Five more cloaked men stood behind the man. The captain looked at Sakura.

"BITCH! What the fuck did I pay you for?!" Koda shouted.

Sakura clenched her fist. The seven ninja's turned to Sakura, moving robotic like. Inari trembled in fear as he watched the ninja's turned their attention to them. Could he do this? Could he kill another being? Another human? Inari flexed his hand, trying to release the numbness. He felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and found himself looking into fierce green eyes.

"Inari run. Go back downstairs now!" Sakura screamed. Inari stepped back, tripping on his own foot and fell down. "Go now!" Sakura shouted angrily. Inari turned around, crawling on all fours towards the door.

Sakura turned around, facing her opponents. She could breath easily now that Inari was safe. Sakura tightened the gloves on her hand. She concentrated on making her breathing even. The wind blew violently making her hair lash against her face. Sakura glared at the ninja's as she crouched into her fighting stance.

Suddenly, the ninjas dashed at her, katanas in their hand. _"Fast!"_ Sakura thought. The first ninja made a horizontal slash which made Sakura jump back. Sakura his opening, swiftly threw a chakra infused punch hitting him in his face, sending him spiralling off the boat.

Four ninja's then came from four directions around Sakura, thrusting their katanas. Sakura's eyes widen. "They're trying to catch me off guard!" Sakura thought quickly as her hands flew into hand signs. The katanas pierced Sakura, making her let out a grunt. Her body dispersed in a cloud of smoke, leaving a wooden stump. The cloaked ninjas looked up, as four kunais pierced their skull. Sakura dropped down in the middle of the four ninjas as they fell on the floor, blood running from their heads.

Sakura gasped as the other cloaked ninja sent hundreds of senbon her way. Wasting no time, Sakura picked up one of the fallen ninja's corpse and used it as a shield. The senbons tore the corpse apart, as more blood poured from the body. Sakura using chakra enhanced strength threw the body at the ninja who quickly dodged, making the body hit Koda.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Koda screamed, his body rolling a few feet away from the corpse. Sakura dashed at the ninja, her hands covered in chakra. Sakura swiped at the ninja, her chakra scalpel causing a blue streak in the air. The ninja sidestepped, swinging his sword at Sakura. Sakura used her other hand infused with chakra and caught the blade. Sakura drew her hand back and thrust her scalpel into his chest with precision, her hand protruding out through his back. With an inhuman gurgle the ninja fell to the ground. Sakura dropped the blade to the ground and sighed in relief. Sakura walked towards Koda.

"What happened to the people?!" Sakura hissed, glaring at Koda. Koda glared back.

"Who cares about the damn people?! They are dead! Now untie me!" Koda hissed, gritting his teeth. Sakura growled and begrudgingly went to untie him. Koda looked down as his lips curled up into a smirk. Released from his ropes, Koda stood up falling forward towards Sakura.

Sakura reached out and caught Koda until she felt something ripping away at her flesh. Koda stepped back as his smirk turned into a grin. Sakura looked down at the large knife in her stomach as blood dribbled from between her lips. Sakura felt herself get weaker by the second. Sakura felt her breath shorten and quickly looked at Koda.

"_YOU!_" Sakura whispered harshly. Koda chuckled. "Yes, me." Several Ninja in black cloaks dropped down around them.

"Why? Why did you do this?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Sakura shouted, holding her stomach and leaning slightly. Sakura gripped the knife and yanked it out. "Ugh!" Sakura hissed in pain. The knife fell to the floor and clattered.

"That my dear is a secret." Koda told her, his smirk still in place. He walked towards her and gripped her hair. Sakura screamed as he yanked it. Sakura could see black spots dancing in front of her. Koda leaned down to her ear.

"Go to sleep my little minx." he whispered.

.

.

.

Inari watched as the man gripped Sakura's hair. How could he save her? How could he fight all of those ninja? He shivered in fear. _Sakura san_. Inari gripped his kunai tightly.

"_Sakura san." Inari called. Sakura looked at him in question. "I may not know what is going on with your life but I will help you a long the way. I'll help you. That's a promise." Inari said with conviction. "I may not be a ninja, but I'll be your emotional support, like you were to me on that night."_

"_I don't want to see you sad.." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then proceeded to hug her. Pulling her into a tight hug. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "I don't like seeing my friends sad. So please...lean on me." he whispered._

A promise was made. He promised her and he intended to keep his promise. _Sakura san, This time I'll save you. I ran like coward but this time I won't run away._ Inari burst through the door, his chakra blazing.

"Sakura san!"

Inari gripped the kunai, his chakra forming a long blade. Koda looked up lazily and chuckled. "Capture the boy!" Koda ordered, his grip still on Sakura's hair. A ninja jumped in front of Inari with his katana raised. Inari raised his chakra kunai and slashed at the ninja, releasing chakra, slicing the ninja in his chest making blood spout from the ninja.

Koda raised an eyebrow. _Interesting_. Koda dropped Sakura on the floor as Inari charged him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Inari raised his kunai ready to slash at Koda. Koda smirked.

Before Inari could hit Koda he felt all his breath left him and his chakra drained. Inari's eyes bulged out. Inari stared at the spot where Koda was standing. Spit forced it away out of Inari's mouth. Black spots danced in his vision. Inari closed his eyes as his body began to weaken. _Sakura san, I couldn't save. I couldn't..._

_._

_._

_._

A familiar scent made her eyes flutter open. There it was. That damned ceiling again. She felt something heavy leaning on her. She looked down to see a mop of black hair. Her mind registered who it was quickly.

"S-sasuke k-kun." she whispered hoarsely. His head shot up instantly and his eyes landed on her. Karin smiled weakly at him. "S-sasuke kun...I'm b-back."

"Karin..." Sasuke whispered, as he moved closer to her. His lips crashed down on hers. She felt his soft lips against hers. His tongue brushing against her teeth asking for entrance and she complied. She missed this so much. She missed his touch. His kisses. She missed everything about him. Sasuke pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you Karin. I love you.." he whispered, his voice ready to break. Karin cried. She never felt this happy. She never felt so overjoyed but she knew it wouldn't last. It was time to pay back her debt. Time to pay back for her sins. She felt her chakra began to gather deep within her. She knew it was time.

"Sasuke kun... I love you too. I love you. I love Sarada. This time we're going to be together. Forever..." Karin all but forced out quickly. Sasuke hugged her against his body as her body glowed white with raw chakra. She knew nothing would be the same again. She knew the world will be forever changed. She would only hope they could forgive her. Karin exploded in a bright white light that stretched out from the little hospital room and covered the entire village of Konoha.

"_The act of betrayal "_

"Operation ZERO Complete."

.

.

.


	7. Madness

I had this chapter already done. This was actually part of the previous chapter but I wanted this as a separate chapter. It's kind of short but I don't mind. Everything might be confusing for a bit but everything will unfold soon enough. Hehe

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Naruto awoke to a burning scent. The putrid air assaulted his nose. Naruto sprang out of bed, his blonde hair sticking onto him like second skin. Naruto sat up in his bed, his face buried in his hands. _What the hell happened?! I was doing something in the hokage tower and then..nothing._ His head hurt. Naruto practically ran to the bathroom and opened the medicinal draw. He threw two pink pills down his throat and drank water from the bathroom sink. Naruto stared into the mirror. His tired face stared back at him.

"Naruto kun!" a voice called from inside the bedroom. Hinata?! Naruto walked into the bedroom and his wife stood there, dressed in all black.

"Hinata.. what happened?! What's going on? I was in the Hokage tower and now I'm here...in my bed." Naruto spoke frantically. He ran a hand through his hair as Hinata caressed his face.

"Naruto kun, calm down. Everything is fine." Hinata told him, soothingly. Her voice came out like sweet music to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he leaned in more into her touch.

"Earlier you fainted in the office. Ino said you just need rest." Hinata smiled, rubbing his bare chest affectionately. Naruto hugged her, pulling her close to his chest. He inhaled her scent. It smelled of raspberries and vanilla. He leaned back and smiled at her tenderly.

"Where are the kids?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look out the window. It was night time. Did I sleep that long? Naruto looked back at Hinata.

"The kids are asleep, Naruto kun." Hinata told him. Naruto nodded and chuckled. "I must have been really tired then." Hinata remained silent, simply staring into his blue. Naruto kissed her gently. His slips savouring the taste. It was sweet. Naruto looked at her choice of clothing strangely.

"Why are you dressed like this Hinata? Are you going somewhere?" Naruto asked, frowning. Hinata's face lit up at this.

"Naruto kun how could you forget?" Hinata questioned excitedly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Forget? What did I forget?"_

"Forget what Hinata?" Naruto asked, confusion upon his face.

"The Sacrifice."

Naruto looked at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? "Hinata what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"Naruto kun, put on your black suit and meet me by the Hokage tower." Hinata told him, drawing circles on his chest. Naruto frowned at her strange behaviour. Hinata then ran out through the door, leaving Naruto standing by himself. What was going on? He could still smell smoke.

"Kurama" Naruto called in his thoughts.

"..."

"Kurama!"

"..."

Naruto grabbed his black suit while his thoughts ran wild. Why wasn't Kurama responding? Why could he smell smoke? Naruto fixed his jacket and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. Naruto knew there was only one way to find out what was going on was to go to the Hokage tower. Naruto then did a few hands signs and teleported in a bright yellow flash.

When Naruto arrived his blood ran cold instantly. A large group of ninjas and villagers were cheering in front of him.

"Sacrifice them!"

"Sacrifice them!"

"Sacrifice them!"

"Sacrifice them!"

Naruto's body shook violently as his eyes spot the most horrific sight ever. Sakura was tied up on a stake and next to her was a man. Naruto squinted his eyes to see the person. It was Inari. Naruto felt his heart beat sped up.

"This has to be a dream. I'm going to wake up and be fine." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes. The chants and cheers just wouldn't stop. How did this happen? How did Sakura got up there? Why was everyone acting like this?! Naruto opened his eyes and everything was just as he left it. Naruto brought his hands together and closed his eyes.

"KAI!" he tried.

"KAI!"

Naruto opened his eyes and nothing changed. Naruto had to save them. He had to save Inari and Sakura. He couldn't let this happen. Naruto took one step forward but froze as he heard his name.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata shouted from the platform in front of Sakura and Inari. "Everyone, I would like you to thank your Hokage for capturing these traitorous scum!" Hinata's words came out covered in ice, a far cry from her shy persona. A sweet smile decorated her features as she looked down at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. _What the fuck is going on?!_ This wasn't his Hinata. She wouldn't do something like this. Naruto gripped his chest in pain as he looked at the woman he call his wife. The crowd parted and made a pathway for him. Naruto scanned the crowd. He could spot all of his friends; Kakashi, Ino, Sai, Tsunade. He could see everyone he knew as kids. But why were they allowing this?!

"Naruto kun, please come and start the sacrifice." Hinata told him. Every word the rolled off her tongue stabbed Naruto as he walked towards the platform. Naruto's locked onto Sakura's form. She stared back at him. Naruto looked into her emerald orbs. He could see so many emotions just by looking at her eyes. He could see anger, fear, happiness, sadness and... love. Love? Did she love him? Impossible, Sakura never loved him when they were growing up. She must be staring at someone else. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion. _Sakura never loved me._ Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sakura again. She was staring directly at him. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. Naruto felt his heart ache. He couldn't leave her up there. He couldn't leave them up there to their deaths.

Naruto stood on top the platform next to Hinata. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Send them to hell, Naruto kun." She pushed a blazing torch in his hand and stepped back to face the crowd.

"Your Hokage will now set these traitors aflame!" Hinata shouted to the crowd. The crowd cheered and raised their torches, waving them wildly. Hinata turned back to Naruto and gave him a smirk. Naruto gulped and turned around to face Sakura and Inari. He found himself looked at the young man. Inari glared at him. Naruto could feel so much hate in his glare that it made him shudder. He turned to Sakura who gave him a sad smile. Naruto clenched his fist tightly. Sakura was once his friend. He grew up with her, trained with her but that doesn't make him care less. He felt something for her after all these years. He wanted to deny it and brush it off as mere guilt but watching her here, ready to die would kill him on the inside. He didn't want to abandon his children but he had to save them to find out what was going on, even if it meant running away from the village.

"Burn, burn, burn, burn." the crowd chanted. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled, blocking out the crowd. Naruto dropped the torch on the ground and summoned several smoke bombs. Swiftly, he spun around, throwing them on the ground making the entire platform explode in smoke. Hinata recoiled in fear.

"Naruto kun! What are you doing?!" Hinata shouted from within the smoke. Naruto ignored his wife and jumped onto Sakura's stake. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll get you out of this." Naruto cut the ropes from around her wrist, releasing her. Sakura fell into the smoke as Naruto freed Inari.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura whispered harshly, trying not to inhale the smoke. Inari growled.

"Sakura, he's going to trick us again!" Inari snapped. Naruto gripped both of there arms.

"There's no time for this. We need to get out of here!" Naruto told them and teleported in a bright flash before Hinata could spot them. Hinata searched frantically with her byakugan but couldn't find them. Hinata turned to the crowd in anger.

"Our Hokage betrayed us! He freed the traitors!" Hinata shouted angrily. "Find him now!" The crowd quickly dispersed, searching for them. Hinata stood there, her byakugan blazing, her teeth clenched tightly.

"I'm going to kill her. It's always her!" Hinata screamed in rage.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura and Inari appeared a few miles outside the village. Sakura coughed and held her chest, trying to breath in fresh air while Inari simply glared at Naruto. Naruto crouched down and held Sakura as she inhaled fresh air.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. Naruto wasn't sure how to approach Sakura since he wasn't her friend in such a long time. Sakura quickly pushed Naruto away, crawling towards Inari. She sent a glare his way.

"Ok?! Ok?! You're a horrible human being!" Sakura spat venomously. Naruto flinched at her tone. Naruto tried to get near Sakura but Inari grabbed Sakura and held out a kunai.

"Don't you come near her! I'll kill you!" Inari shouted, his word full of hate. Naruto looked at them confused. Since when were Inari and Sakura close friend. He was so confused and tired.

"Please listen to me." Naruto told as he held his head. His head hurt and nothing was making sense. "I don't know what is going on."

"Like hell. Don't play with us!" Inari spat, each word coated in ice. Sakura looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto stared back at her with pleading eyes. Sakura sigh.

"You don't remember don't you?" Sakura asked softly. Her eyes held a sadness to them that made Naruto want to hug her and tell her it was going to be ok. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm so confused and lost. Just what happened?" Naruto asked, his eyes looking at both Sakura and Inari. Inari looked at him like he was mad.

"Naruto...you betrayed me, us...you tired to have us killed." Sakura whispered, looking at the ground.

.

.

.


	8. ZERO Resistance

I hope this chapter cleared up a few things with everyone. There's a lot more to this story but I will cover it all as time goes on

I do now own Naruto.

Review, fav, follow.

* * *

><p>Goodbye Days<p>

.

.

.

Sakura woke up to the rattling of chains and screams. Sakura tried to move but realized her hands were bound to a wall. Sakura started to panic and tried drawing chakra but couldn't draw any. Sakura searched frantically to get some idea where she was. "Where am I?" She was in some sort of dungeon or cell and she was stripped down to a mere underwear, bra and a bandage covering her stomach. It didn't hurt much, just a little stinging.

"You're awake my sweet." a voice said from outside the cell. Sakura looked up startled and her gaze quickly turned into a glare. "Koda." she said icily.

"Why the face love?" Koda chuckled darkly. Sakura struggled against her chains, her wrist throbbing in pain.

"Where the hell is Inari?!" Sakura snapped, the chains rattling. Koda snickered a bit, opening the cell door. Sakura watched as he came towards her, a smirk on his face. He gripped her chin, turning her to look directly into his eyes. His hot breath made her shiver as she glared at him.

"Who?" Koda feigned innocence, his mouth opened in surprise. Sakura bit her lip as he gripped her chin tighter, his fingers digging into her jaw.

"I said where is Inari." Sakura said calmly, staring back at him in defiance. Koda gave her a seductive smile. His hand moved form her chin, trailing her delicate skin on her neck.

"You're so beautiful." He licked his lips, his finger stopping just above her bra. "I could take you right now." he whispered huskily, "and you will be **mine**." Sakura felt fear crept into her heart. Sakura's eyes widen at his confession. He was right, she won't be able to do nothing because her chakra was somehow drained completely. His lips crashed against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he grabbed her breast, squeezing it roughly. Sakura's eyes widen in fear as she felt his tongue invade her mouth, exploring it thoroughly. She couldn't let this continue. She felt violated and dirty. She quickly bit his tongue, forcing a grunt of pain out of him. He pulled back, holding his mouth.

"BITCH!" He back slapped her, making Sakura's head snapped to the side. Her cheek swelled instantly and turned red.

"D-don't touch me!" Sakura said in fear. Koda grabbed her hair roughly and brought his lips to her ear. "You're lucky that's all I did." he whispered menacingly. Koda then laughed heartily, his mood changing instantly. "But don't worry blossom. I'm not going do anything, **yet**. We have a task for you."

Sakura looked at him in confusion and fear. A task? What do they want her to do? Just what do they want? Sakura bit her lip in thought. They won't kill her. If they wanted to they would have done so already.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked softly, fear evident in her eyes. Her eyes never leaving his form. He stared at her for a while. His dark eyes observing her slightly. He then turned around his back facing her.

"You'll find out soon enough." He then closed the cell door and walked away. Sakura stared at his retreating back. Her body shook as tears threatened to fall. She was here alone. Inari wasn't here, she hope he was alive. This time she was truly alone. She didn't had Sasuke or Naruto to come to her rescue. They didn't even knew where she had gone. This was her reality.

Days passed and she seen no sign of Koda. Random faceless ninjas would come and bring water. She couldn't drink it of course because she was still chained up but they helped her drink it much to her dismay. Her once vibrant hair became dull and her skin pale. Living off of water alone wasn't the best thing. She felt weak and tired but she remained vigilant. Observing the ninjas that came. They never said anything to her or try to take advantage of her. There was something wrong with them but she couldn't pinpoint what.

Sakura let out a tired sigh. She was worried for Inari. He constantly plagued her thoughts as guilt pooled in her lower stomach. She brought him here. She put his life in danger. She held back a sob. She should have never let him come with her. She should have knocked him out. Then she wouldn't be feeling this way. She was helpless now. She powerless and it made her angry. Angry that she was once that useless girl again. She didn't want to be this person. She didn't want to be useless. She would wait. Do whatever it takes to save Inari, even if it meant...sleeping with the enemy. She was a kunoichi and seduction was part of her training. She would bid her time and do the task they asked of her.

The cell door opened, pulling Sakura from her thoughts. In came Koda sauntering towards her. Sakura felt fear creep up upon again but she force it back down. She won't show him fear any more. This wasn't about her any more. It was about saving Inari and getting out. He stopped in front of her, pulling out keys.

"We are ready for you" Koda told her. He began unlocking her chains. Sakura fell to the ground. Sakura realized how weak she was. She could barely stand. She still hand metal bands around her wrist and ankles. Those were blocking her chakra. She couldn't do anything yet. She would do everything he said.

Koda chuckled darkly. "Don't worry I'll pick you up but first put this on." He threw a red knee dress length at her. Sakura nodded weakly and quickly with much difficulty put the dress over her head and slipped it on before he scooped her up bridal style. She didn't want him to touch her but she had no choice. She had to give herself willingly. This was her sacrifice for freedom.

They passed cell to cell. Along the way she was tempted to close her eyes but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to memorize every crevice. Koda said nothing during the walk and it made Sakura nervous. She looked at his face and she could tell he was a handsome man but it disgust her to think like that. He violated her and she would never forgive him. Soon enough they came upon large iron doors. Koda pushed them open and they were in a large room filled with vials and large tubes. Sakura observed the room realizing she was in a lab. She scanned the room at her eyes stopped at a table in the centre of the room where a man a white coat stood.

"Koda sama, I see you brought her." the man said. Sakura took in his appearance. His greying hair was slicked back and his face extremely ancient. Wrinkles and dark spots consumed whatever youthful appearance he had before. His dark eyes watched her in fascination and which made her shudder. She felt naked. "You're partially naked, Idiot." Sakura berated herself. They stopped in front of the old looking man.

"Yes Dr. Zealost. How could I not bring such a lovely young lady." he said, looking down and smirking at Sakura. Sakura inwardly shuddered. This man was definitely dangerous and she'll need to be cautious. He gently placed Sakura in the chair. "And mental?!" Sakura screamed inside her head.

Koda turned back to Dr. Zealost. "I trust you will keep her in **line**, with her given task." Koda drawled.

"Of course Koda sama. I'll **will **keep her in line." Zealost smiled lecherously, his wrinkles making him look more grotesque. Koda nodded and walked away, his figure fading away. Sakura looked at where the man just disappeared. "Impossible?! There's no way he can disappear like that in thin air. It must be a jutsu. A really powerful one or genjutsu." Sakura thought, her mouth open in shock before a voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Haruno Sakura I assume?"

Sakura looked at Zealost and shivered under his calculating gaze. Choosing not to say anything, she simply nodded before her voice gave away her fear. He gave her smile and swiftly bowed.

"It's great to finally meet the famed Sakura Haruno or shall I say "The Healing Blossom"." Sakura stared at the man in shock. All of these people seem to know her but she knew none of them.

"That's what you get for being associated with Team 7" a dark voice inside muttered.

Zealost stood up and regarded her with a big grin. "You are quite revered in the medical world. You're discoveries are quite fascinating. To have you here is quite fabulous." Zealost expressed. Sakura fought the blush that wanted to appear at his praise. She couldn't afford to lose control here. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Zealost.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. So how about you ask about everything you want to know and then we'll dive into the real task at hand." Zealost told her, sitting down in front of her. The only thing separating them was the table. Sakura steeled herself before forcing a bone chilling glare on her face.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere...far" Zealost answered a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Sakura snapped.

"I answered didn't I?" Zealost questioned calmly. Sakura huffed and folded her arms.

"Where is my friend?" Sakura asked more calmly this time.

"He's alive if that's what you're asking." Zealost told her slyly. Sakura let out a breath that she was holding.

"Why did you capture us?"

"Us? That boy is of no importance." Zealost said distastefully. "You however are a gem." Zealous eyes brightened with excitement.

"Why do you need me?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"We need your knowledge of course." Zealost leaned forward on the table. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Now enough with the questions!" he suddenly shouted, making Sakura jumped back in surprise.

"Your task is simple. I need some assistance enhancing a..virus." he told her, his voice turning malicious. Sakura growled.

"Why the hell would I help you create something like that?!" Sakura spat, her words frigid. Zealost simply leaned back in his chair and chuckled darkly. His old wrinkled lips pressed in a straight line.

"Or else the boy will die." Zealost told her, his voice striking fear in her heart. Sakura closed her hand into a fist and squeezed tightly. She' now deeply regretted her outburst. Sakura sighed, left with no choice.

"Fine."

Zealost instantly shot from his chair clapping and laughing. He walked behind her, his heavy footsteps resounding in Sakura's ears. "Great, Let me explain to you what we will be working on. The virus is called ZERO. It's a chakra virus to be precise." He came behind Sakura, his hand resting on her shoulder. Sakura flinched from his touch but quickly hide it. She processed his words. A chakra virus? Why would they need that? Sakura ran through many possibilities but could find none.

"I see the wheels in your head are already turning Haruno." Zealost whispered by her ear, his stench making her turn her face. "I guess it would be no harm in telling you since there is no way for you to escape this hell." Sakura felt all her energy left her at this. No escape? How could she get out of here then? She wanted to desperately go back to the village. She wished she had never left now. She should have stayed. Sakura lowered her head in defeat.

"We tested the virus on The Land of Fire." he told her, his voice low enough for her to her. Sakura instantly perked up.

"W-what?!" Sakura shouted. Images of Naruto, Sasuke and her village flashed through her mind. They used it on her village. Her land, her home. Sakura felt a burning pooled in her stomach. Fear? No, it wasn't fear. It was anger. Sakura quickly stood up, the chair falling to the ground. She turned around quickly facing Zealost, anger marring her features.

"What do you have to gain from this?!" Sakura shouted, her anger rolling out in waves. Zealost laughed at her question.

"We have a lot to gain from this. You see ZERO is not an ordinary chakra virus. This virus ensnares the victims mind, controlling them at will. In turn the victim's conscious is trapped in an Infinite Illusion." Zealost explained. Sakura stepped back in fear as thoughts of Kaguya flashed through her mind. As if reading her mind Zealous dragged her from her thoughts.

"I assure you this has nothing to do with Kaguya. Unlike with that goddess, this has no cure" Zealous finished.

"Impossible..." Sakura leaned against the table, staring at Zealost. Zealous sauntered towards her and trapped her between his hands.

"Quite possible, darling." he whispered. "In fact, all the great nations are being affected now. Soon it will be the world."

"You can't do this!" Sakura shouted, pushing Zealost away from her. Zealous stumbled back from the force of her push in shock. Recovering quickly, he picked up the chair on the ground and sat down.

"We can darling." Zealous said boldly. He rested his chin on his hand. "Do you know why we call the virus ZERO?" Sakura remained silent before Zealost answered.

"When this virus has spread across the globe there will be only one thing left." Zealost told her. Sakura gulped, fearing the worst.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"ZERO Resistance."

.

.

.

"Naruto...you betrayed me, us...you tired to have us killed." Sakura whispered, looking at the ground.

Naruto stared in shock. He betrayed Sakura? He tried to have her killed? What the hell was going on?

"I don't.. I don't know.." Naruto muttered. Inari finally had enough. "You're a liar!" Inari quickly charged Naruto with his kunai and stabbed him in his chest. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the kunai pierced his skin. Everything moved in slow motion as he watched Sakura stared at him sadly. He fell to the ground, a kunai protruding from his chest. He felt his life ebbing away but he didn't bother looking away from Sakura. Sakura crawled over to him and pulled his head onto her lap. She ruffled his short hair.

"You know...I always loved your long hair.." she whispered sadly. Naruto just stared, unable to say anything. She brought a hand to his cheek and dragged her fingers across his whiskers.

"Also, deep inside I always loved you..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto's eyes widen at her confession.

"S-sakura.." he spluttered blood flying from his lips. He started to cough, his blood choking him. Sakura quickly caressed his cheek. Mumbling sweet whispers so only he could hear.

"Shhh I'll be here.. shhh" he head Sakura whispering. "Goodbye Love..." Sakura gently pressed her lips against his bloody mouth. The last thing he saw were lips before everything blackout.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Descriptions:

ZERO aka ZERO Resistance( I hope it's not cheesy .): It's a chakra virus which is meant to control victims even civilians who doesn't have chakra( I will get to that in upcoming chapters!" and place the victims conscious in an infinite illusion. ( So basically, Sakura might have to fight Naruto at some point which he won't be himself.)


End file.
